Dead By The Daylight
by DeadbytheDaylight
Summary: There are two types of people: Those who stand out, and those that fade into the background. Four people share the unremarkable trait, which unknowingly becomes their greatest weapons. Spirited away from their normal lives, they are now prey to beasts that stalk the nights. If they wish to survive, blending in is their greatest chance. Survival is hope. Death is not an escape.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEAD BY DAYLIGHT OR ANY OF THE ASSOCIATED LORE THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THIS IS PURELY A FAN FICTION AND WAS WRITTEN FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY THIS STORY

DWIGHT

Another boring day at the office. Dwight sighed as he took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The day was almost over and there was a microwave dinner waiting for him at home. Just as he started cleaning up his desk, the big boss walked in.

"Alright everybody, clear your schedules. This weekend we are all going to go on a team building trip," The big guy announced. There was a sly grin on his oily face as he exchanged a mischievous glance with a couple other employees. Dwight, however, was too lost in his thoughts to pay any attention. He was trying his best to conceal his excitement. An outcast since high school, he finally had a chance to make connections with his co workers and finally make some friends. It was his one chance to fit in with everybody else and he had to make sure it was perfect.

Later that night, Dwight stood in the dim light of his lonely studio apartment, looking at his reflection. His chest was bursting with pride at how nicely he was dressed. Wearing his favorite button up, and nicest slacks, he paired them with some freshly shined dress shoes. Satisfied with what he saw, he grabbed his keys, locked up, and left to have the best night of his life.

As Dwight followed the directions his boss sent in an email, he found the spaces between houses getting larger and larger, until there were no more houses. His heart began to slam in his chest again, but with a different type of excitement. The trees crowding the edges of the road began to look like arms, reaching and grasping for anything they could find. As he continued to drive, fog seemed to be rolling in at a supernatural speed. He prepared to turn around just as he rounded a bend, when he saw the campfire. With the soothing light of the fire within sight, the fog dissipated and the trees retracted their grasping claws. Convinced it was a trick of the lights overexaggerated by his nerves, he parked his truck and climbed out to join the others.

"Dwight, my boy!" Dwight turned at the sound of his name and saw his boss motioning for him to join them. The fat man had obviously been drinking, being twice as sweaty and red than usual.

"Yeah Dwight.. You made it here just in time," The words came from a smiling face, but there was no friendship in the beady little eyes of Dwights' coworker. Jared was by far Dwights' least favorite at work, but he needed every friend he could get.

"Just in time for what?" Dwight asked, the tremble in his voice quite obvious judging by the snickers that followed.

"I just cracked open some spirits boy!" His boss loudly announced, "Here, have a drink! It's a family recipe"

"Family recipe for what?" Dwight asked nervously. This caused his boss to break out in huge chuckles.

"Moonshine, you poor, innocent boy." After wiping faux tears from his eyes, the large man poured Dwight a glass.

"I don't really think I should," Dwight tried to wiggle out of it. He had never drunk more than just a beer at one time, and he didn't want to ruin his chances of making a friend this trip.

"Nonsense boy! Drink up!" His boss shoved the glass into Dwights' hand with a wink. That first sip was the last thing Dwight remembers from that night.

Dwight woke up with a pounding headache. He looked up at the sky, trying to determine the time. All he saw was a hazy gray color. As he sat up and he looked around some more, his senses came back to him one by one. His heart rate picked up as he realized something was missing. He got to his feet and walked around the campsite. With each step he took, the pressure in his chest got heavier as he confirmed what he already knew to be true.

He was alone. His truck was gone. His favorite shirt was torn and dirty, the rest of his outfit in the same condition. It was too much for fragile Dwight. He sank to the forest floor with a scream. This was supposed to be his time. He was finally going to fit in, to be popular. Now he is doomed to be the laughingstock forever.

He stayed there on the ground for a while, heart breaking in the deadly silence of the forest, the only sound for miles were his sobs. Until it wasn't. The hair on the back of Dwights' neck stood on edge seconds before the faintest of sounds were picked up by his ears. That was the moment a new realization dawned on Dwight. That faint pounding in the distance was the only noise in the forest. No birds chirping, no bugs buzzing, no leaves crackling. Just silence and the slightly stronger thumping.

_CAW_

Dwight saw a crow take flight in the distance. For a second, relief flooded his chest.

_CAW, CAW, CAW_

The relief began to change as three more crows flew off. Each one closer to him than the last. All the while, the thumping getting louder and more distinct. The pattern was so familiar to Dwight, but he couldn't place it.

_CAW_

As the last crow took off, so did Dwight. He had finally figured out why the sound was so familiar. It was the same sound he heard every time his anxiety spiked. It was a heartbeat, and it was approaching fast. Dwight was not entirely sure what it was that caused him to run from the noise. It was as though some primal instinct within him told him to run. It screamed for him to not seek the source, but instead find a way out. The once silent forest, was now filled with crow calls and a heartbeat pounding faster and harder than the one in Dwights' chest

As Dwight continued to run, the heart beat got louder and louder until it became almost unbearable. He tried his best to navigate the semi darkness, a dense fog making it even harder to watch where he was going. Hope filled Dwights' chest as he saw the edge of the treeline, freedom was in his sights. He broke free of the woods and took precious seconds to search for somewhere to hide. A bright red locker stood out against the ruins of a red brick structure. With a quick glance behind him, he crouched over to the locker, ducking behind piles of miscellaneous junk, trying to keep out of the sights of whatever was chasing him. Creeping into the locker, he peeked through the slots, hoping to see what he was dealing with.

What he saw would be burned into his mind like a brand for the rest of his life. The creature that walked past his hiding spot was like nothing Dwight had ever seen before. One could call it a human, and maybe at one point it was. It wore a white mask, a grim smile slashed into it, two holes carved out for eyes. The mask was secured to its head using what looked like hooks. Its hulking figure was dressed in something resembling a pair of coveralls. But the most terrifying part of its' appearance were the huge hooks stuck in its back.

In one hand it carried a bear trap and in the other was a machete. Dwight could only hope it was rust that they were covered in. It was walking with a supernatural speed, faster than Dwight could run at least. His heartbeat was almost competing with what he could only assume was the creatures. Dwight watched as the creature searched around and every fiber of his body tingled with the certainty that the creature was looking for him. Suddenly, there was a clap of a trap shutting and a piercing shriek filled the air. The creatures head snapped in the direction of the scream. It put its trap down, pulled the jaws apart, and left to find the fool who had been caught. The heartbeat faded until it was silent yet again. That was when Dwight creeped out from his hiding spot.

Although it had been terrifying, the experience gave him knowledge, and knowledge is power. Whatever that thing was, it wanted him, and it would not rest until it had him. It has at least two traps laid out, possibly more. And the most important piece of knowledge yet. He was not the only prey the creature was hunting. He needed to find a way out fast, and even though it made his legs shake in fear, he knew that he would need help, and the only help that he could think of had just drawn the creature to itself.

Taking extra care to avoid the trap, Dwight crept along the ruins in the direction of the shriek until he found a window. Peering out of the window, he spotted a long wall stretching along the edge of the land dotted with trees and rocks. He slowly vaulted himself over the window ledge and sprinted to a cluster of trees behind the rocks. Ducking in between them, he looked around, making sure the coast was clear before continuing his journey. As he walked along the edge of the wall it wasn't long until he heard groans. A strange shadow formed in his vision, a few meters away.

It was a feminine form and she was limping into another cluster of ruined structures. As he got closer, the shadow ebbed, replaced with features. A young woman, with french braids in her hair, dressed like she was going for a run. She was holding her stomach in pain, uncontrollable groans slipped out from her lips. She spotted him as he began sprinting over to her.

"Hey!" Dwight could not control his excitement at finding another person, and his exuberance was evident in both his face and his voice. Panic filled the womans face as she put a dirty finger to her lips, effectively shushing him. As Dwight approached her, he noticed her abdomen was stained in blood, and her ankle was coated as well. She pulled a roll of gauze out of the running bag that was tied around her waist, pleading in her eyes as she held it out to him. Dwight understood what she wanted, and hoped his minimal first aid experience would be of some use.

As he took the bandages, he noticed that her hands were stained in black grease, all the way up to the wrist. Making a mental note to ask about that, he began binding her stomach first, then her ankle. It took some time, but he had finally finished dressing her wounds, and her pain subsided. As she stopped quieted down, she sat up straighter and gave Dwight a quick once over. Apparently satisfied with what she saw, she stuck her hand out towards him.

"Thank you," She said as he shook her extended hand, "My name is Meg."

"Dwight," He replied. He hoped she hadn't felt his slick palms. He had a tendency to sweat when he was anxious, which happened to be his current state since he woke up, "Do you know where we are?"

"Not a clue," She answered with a weariness in her eyes, "The last thing I remember was going out for a run. I got a little lost in my head before I realized I had gotten lost on my forest path. There was a bunch of fog, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in an old building."

"How did you get those wounds?" Dwight inquired, although he was already certain of the cause. Megs' face paled and her features tightened with terror at the memory.

"After waking up, I left the building to try to find a way back home, but nothing was familiar," She shuddered, although there was no breeze, "I wasn't paying attention to the path in front of me and I stepped in a bear trap. I struggled to get it back open, when I heard this insane heartbeat. It was so unnatural and terrifying that it shook me to my core. It kept getting closer and closer," she shook herself as though she could shake off the whole event, "I thought I was done for, when this girl came running out of nowhere. She helped me pry open the bear trap, just as my foot got free this.. This thing came charging out from around a corner.

"I ran as fast and as hard as I could, which was barely enough to get away. He swung as I ran past, and managed to graze me. I lost him, but I'm not sure if it's because I outran him, or if he lost interest in me. I limped around the area for a little bit, trying to find that girl again, when I came across you. And well, you know the rest." Dwight took a minute to absorb this story and the new information this brought to light.

There was another person out there, someone else who was hiding from the creature in this forsaken wood. This knowledge, that there were others out there, hiding, lost, alone, and possibly injured, filled Dwight with a new emotion. Something he had rarely felt before. Courage rose within him, and he decided that he would be the one to lead these people out of this hell they had found themselves in. He looked Meg in the eyes and a plan began to form in his mind, but before he had a chance to speak, a sound rang out from behind a tree. Both of the stiffened, eyes alight with wonder at the beautiful noise they hadn't heard in what seemed like an eternity.


End file.
